The Leaf Village Nude Race
by princessbinas
Summary: It had to be done, that's all I will say cause the name speaks for itself... I hope you enjoy reading it. Rated for mentions of nudity and active nudity.


**Binas:** Yes. I'm making a fanfic centered around a NUDE RACE! Basically it's caused by certain someone who loves pranks that cause the village shame...

This is after the Waves Arc but before the Exams.

* * *

.

* * *

"Let's see I could redo the Hokage again... Nah! Don't feel like repeating that one unless I had some other sort of media... I could redo the ANBU uniforms... No way! I already pulled the bikini style on them and that was the best one! That leaves the one I have been saving for a loooong time... Heee heeee heee...", Naruto said and started giggling at the thought of that prank.

* * *

_Later..._

When the academy kids were outside playing, Naruto snuck up on them and motioned for them to gather.

"Guys, I know a little tradition that has recently been started.", Naruto whispered.

"What is it boss?", Konohamaru asked.

"Tell us!", Moegi said.

"Okay listen carefully.", Naruto said then told them the plan.

* * *

_Next day..._

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

"SHIELD YOUR EYES!"

"WHAT KIND OF DEMON WOULD DO SUCH A THING TO THEIR MINDS?!"

That's right... all of the academy students were running around the village naked.

"Lord Hokage! Look outside! It's a disaster!", An ANBU shouted.

The Third looked outside and he did a massive spit take. He saw the horror. He had a small nosebleed from seeing the naked female academy students.

"Wh-who made this happen?!", The Third asked in shock.

"We are trying to figure that out. So far no luck...", The ANBU said.

A second ANBU entered the office.

"I found Naruto laughing from on top of the Hokage faces. He could be behind this mess!", The Second ANBU said.

"Then find him and bring him here.", The Third sighed.

* * *

On top of the Hokage faces, Naruto was laughing at the chaos he had caused. The ANBU and Jonin were trying to gather the naked children. Sasuke and Sakura were helping them to catch them too. They were not amused by the naked children running around streaking the place.

"This is perfect! BEST PRANK EVER!", Naruto shouted and danced all over the Fourth Hokage's stone head.

"FREEZE NARUTO!"

Naruto turned to see the ANBU running after him.

"You've double crossed the line this time!"

"Like I care!", Naruto shouted and smacked his backside at them before dashing off, "Catch me if you can!"

The ANBU growled and started the typical chase. The ANBU lose Naruto's trail, and Iruka catches him in the end.

Well that's exactly what happened.

Naruto crashed into Iruka. Iruka was not happy.

"What did you tell the students? I talked to Konohamaru and he said that you mentioned that it was a tradition for the Academy Ninja to run around the village naked. Is this true?", Iruka asked.

"Yes but it was just a prank! I was trying to find a good one that hasn't been done yet! I already painted the Hokage faces and turned the ANBU uniforms into bikinis!", Naruto said.

"Wait wait wait... YOU were the one who made the uniforms BIKINIS?! We thought that was Jiraiya's doing. But never mind that, you are in a lot of trouble.", Iruka said and dragged him to the Hokage's office.

* * *

_In the office..._

"So you convinced the students that there was a nude race. Should have known.", The Third chuckled, "You are the one who does pull the extreme pranks around here."

"So am I in trouble old man?", Naruto asked.

"Yes you are. And for as punishment for such indecency you caused, you are to find Tora the cat on your own with no help. This will still be treated as a D-rank mission but with a fraction of payment.", The Third said.

Naruto paled.

"Not that cat again! That cat clawed me to death!", Naruto shouted.

"Sorry but you have to do it.", The Third said, "Unless you want to clean the animal pens by yourself. By the way, the pens smell really terrible and is worse than your apartment."

"I will go get the stupid cat...", Naruto said leaving through the window.

* * *

**Binas:** Well you all know how the "Find Tora the Cat" mission goes if you seen the anime or read the manga.


End file.
